


I posted a thing, cause I felt like it

by ThIs_is_A_nAme_98769



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cats, Diary/Journal, Don't Read This, I Don't Even Know, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThIs_is_A_nAme_98769/pseuds/ThIs_is_A_nAme_98769
Summary: I'm writing a diary, on a fanfiction website.Don't read, I suppose, it's a diary after all; but it's thrilling to post something online.I'm just a normal person posting stuff on the internet.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello

Dear diary - 11:34

It's not the first day of my sort of unwanted vacation, that started like a week ago... So, its the eighth day of my city closing most of the establishments that have large groups of people. There is not a lot to do anymore, besides arrive at the grocery store early enough to watch people fight over toilet paper.

.....im supposed to be doing school work......im going to go back to doing that..... continue this later....

-6:42  
I'm back! I don't enjoy online school very much. I somehow managed to spend most of my day on two classes, that are less than usual. Kinda sucks that I have to do it again tommorow but oh well. 

My cats are absolutely loving the attention they're getting. They're so cute though. I need to come up with more compliments for them.

This day has tired me out, too much thinking. That doesn't mean i'm going to go to bed at a reasonable time though, that'd be preposterous. Well, im going to watch crazy people on the internet.

Goodnight, cause i'm not coming back till maybe tomorrow.


	2. My cat and the chair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, it seems you have continued to read this. How interesting...

It's the March 30.   
Dear diary

I got up from my desk to go to the washroom, when I came back there was a cat on my chair. I took many pictures, it was cute after all. I tried sliding into the chair to hopefully, gently push her off. I didn't work. Now she's sitting on the corner of the chair while i'm in an awkward position on the rest. We've been sitting here for like half an hour, she's seems perfectly content to sit beside me in my chair. I don't want to push her off, she's old and I feel like I have to be gentle with her. So I've just been waiting, ate a granola bar, just waiting for her to leave.

Like an hour later

It's been years.... and she's still here. It's snowing outside too. She's been winning the bets between us and I now owe her like five cat treats. My stupid computer only now having a decent battery life. At least she soft and so darn cute. I suppose this is my life now. Sharing a chair with my cat because I don't want to push her off, she'd be mad at me and that would suck.

Fifteen minutes later...

She's has left! The chair is all mine now! I can unfortunately do school work now and it's still snowing. I should probably get back to school work.

An undetermined amount of time later...

She's back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell i'm bored.


	3. This isn't a very productive diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So ya, i'm still here, so that's cool.

So, as expected i'm awful at consistently updating anything writing related. I forgot I even made this for a while, but I've returned for a bit then I'll probably not do anything with it for another long while. I might update more often, I might not. I suppose it depends if I actually remember to write or feel like it. So, oh well.

I convinced my mom to pay half for a laptop, so I have a laptop now. It's pretty great, I can play videogames! I've always wanted a computer, it only took me seventeen years!   
I did a lot but I can never remember what off the top of my head. I've started an odd habit of watching YouTube while I play Terraria, I find the background noise of someone talking almost soothing. 

I've painted plenty with acrylic and watercolor paints. I recently made a couple of paintings where I blended some colors that blend nicely, then added clouds on top. The first one had dark blue, blue and purple with lighter variations of those colors for the clouds. It ended up looking like a mountain scene, even I didn't intend it to. So I made one with more defined mountains with greens and blues. 

My trampoline broke, the springs snapped off. Now there's a giant patch of dead grass where it used to sit. We're in debate wether we should replace the trampoline or buy a treadmill. I personally miss the trampoline, it allowed me a great view of other peoples yards. I've hiked a bit in the Badlands attractions in a bid to enjoy the outdoors while avoiding people. On the topic of avoiding people, they've just recently made it mandatory to wear masks in our supermarkets. I'm aware of the huge debate on masks, but I personally don't mind and I don't plan on going against a supermarkets rules anytime soon.

My cat's crawling around in my dresser right now, I should just get her a dresser for herself, so she'll leave mine alone. It's still pretty cute though, so i'm not going to stop her. Welp, that was the ramblings of some bored teenager on the internet. I've got to say in the grand scheme of things, I talked about nothing of importance. Later!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have survived the summer! Now I just have to survive school...

School started. It started with a "staggered entrance", pretty much people with the last names A-L go to school Tuesday and Thursday and people M-Z go Wednesday and Friday. The first day started at noon, so that was nice. School consisted of sitting and listening to someone talk about new rules for fourty minutes, so that wasn't so nice. The only difference from the sit and talk about new rules routine came from my last class. We sat and talked about new rules for fourty minutes but in french! 

We had to wear masks whenever we were near people, it's school, so all the time. The bathrooms were given signs that said their capacity (there was more toilets than the sign said, so I suppose well just ignore that one of them exists). 

We have to stay home if we show any symptoms of being sick, which sucks. Me and my mom have already made bets on which one of my younger siblings are going to decide they don't want to continue school that day and fake an illness. We both went for my brother, he's taken the 'acting like teenager' mentality to heart.

It's been getting a bit colder lately, which anyone who owns a furry pet knows. The cats are going to want to cuddle more, and sit on my lap when I'm doing homework (or sit on the homework) and climb underneath my blankets minutes before I have to leave in the morning. Which I won't deny I rather enjoy, who doesn't like fluffy, soft, heating pads cuddling up next you.

Welp, tommorows schedule seems to be sitting in class listening to class outlines but this time for eighty minutes. Oh what fun! I envy my cats sometimes, they're going to sit in my nice warm bed (being adorable!) and watch the chaos that is three people trying to get up and ready to catch a bus at seven in the morning with one bathroom.

Wish me luck...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my last year though.😀


	5. consistency has yet to be acquired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School and cats and school and cats and cold and school and cats and more cats. I capitalized the beginning of that so it's officially a sentence.

Monday, December 14

I AM STILL ALIVE! I'm just terribly inconsistent with everything. so I'm stuck at home to do "at home school" which in my opinion is worse and better than normal school. it feels like I'm doing homework all day (technically true) which isn't very motivating. my cats are loving it though, I never thought I'd get annoyed at having a fluffball with legs wanting to sit on me. my art and ceramic classes are interesting, I had to take home all the supplies I needed or use what I have. this is inconvenient in some places for I could probably create a pretty long rant on the school's art supplies. they have a bunch of expensive paint that's not much better than the cheap stuff from how long it's been sitting there and this is school, we aren't making masterpieces here. well anyway, my cats both got a cold and have been sneezing for about a week. they're full-grown cats and if it hasn't got any worse yet then it's very unlikely it will, so they'll be fine with a little extra cuddling. that seems to pretty much be my life right now, school, cats, school, cats..etc. school means essays, which means me doing essays with a cat trying to get my attention and ignoring my siblings. I drew myself with oil pastels and it was absolutely terrifying till I finished it, then it looked fine. it goes to show the lesson of keep at it! ...that or just don't draw human faces. It's also almost Christmas, I don't mind Christmas. it one of the few dates that I remember as being important, I'd probably forget my own birthday if my mom didn't constantly remind me of it. Christmas in all its glory brings presents, ice-coated sidewalks, and complaining about the cold. it was -25 Celcius last night, so it's gearing up to be the same as always. yay!


End file.
